OS and OL
The Call of OS: 0: OS ISX. 1: Mor ton ia de oma Li. 2: Corabi sek si do atva hinetrop; avando rop sik de inièmak do e-math. 3: Oije kolia naki lem, vat sokhil nos de abramg telio des ivah. 4: Heba roi nothil, tol canicarsil, foj nothil ds oberato koinupat zoi. 5: Zime sat endori koti lame doi of ; nati her-zin, KAL mar otinu das keres zom; aviny de abibato. 6: Honia gatiè nofim coi roto de GA. 7: ELio noi dare, ot moz, zan derium, e-im pa dire sokh LI t i. 0: The Glowing Twelve. 1: All-Time is the truth to the understanding of the One. 2: Lamenting my end in fragmented shells; Desert at midnight; the mystery of attaining the ever continous. 3: Created together with the path of Life ; hearing the reigning Measurers word of preparing to accept the course in assimilation. 4: The next sunrise is in between , all is then perilous, whirling in between that which fetters and solves into perplexion. 5: To enter provides the obsolete cover; the mighty serpent's path; that "child" of the dispersed waters; the 456's torments in redemption, that which speaks about the wisdom of millstones in use. 6: The void between the saying rather than rebelling against the 31. 7: The eternal One becomes itself, the power of excessive joy, the united finger, whenever the Twelve are removed, the reigner is the One, as it is. II*I*II*I*I*I*I*II*III*)*)I*I*I*I*I*II Runar's Commentaries: All-time: also another word for eternity (eternity hints mostly to space but actually includes time too), but I have always thought that this refers to no place but a state of mind - whatever it is. That the aethers will solve the knot of time is possible and likely. The process that the OS call describes is the attaining of the evercontinous. The word used is e math / e-math. The reigning measurer is an expression that reminds/refers to the masonic "grand architect" and demiurg - chokhmah related. The word (to prepare for flight in assimilation) is not given here The eternal one is likely to be the One flame in a particular aspect. I don't think its wise to regard this One as the Monotheistic One and only God. He is probably represented and can be found in the Enochian system somewhere, but the multitude of aspects on those represented by numbers are what seems to me to be typical Enochian. To use the knowledge about numbers seems to be the proper method if one wants to get more intellectual knowledge about the One and the others. This call seems to describe a rite - I expect those that care to get properly involved in this project may get more info about this or maybe suddenly experience it happen. The Call of OL 0: OL THIL COI DA LAMI 1: Nothun ki sez ma-thil do gosa. 2: lat VI soba bores altari noija etuanda pares de LIL. 3: Onusa pejima perim, fi ogtun dal methi vas, metianum pares ki de ogg delthil. 4: Thil OL mabesa tarianu davana dol, pei are-zanu sokhie not vanes. 5: Del-i-anu de oritha gol: "He i Ne varanu pei i-keti sak vilem od notharz se onto pejona dares zil." 6: OL thil fi, mabesa coinup. 7: Di man het varanu of sek limetz ki na ron. 0: 24 SEATS RATHER THAN THE PATH. 1: In the midst of the falling seats; the axe is granted; in a stranger. 2: Finding (it to be) the 2nd who's hurricane is harvested, becoming the flaming inhabitant of LIL. 3: Making the sickles follow up, turning and "reaching" for the fighters to make them the continual unbound truth, as the greater unity flames up, giving of the fighters space to the seats. 4: 24 Seats shall all be coated and so arising, for the rulers protective finger in midst of the calling. 5: The fighters of celebration says: "Singing is the Holy Seer for the good one is my attainment and the midst that streams out the Heavenly self's flight." 6: The 24 Seats turns, the coats solves. 7: The 3rd have offered the Mighty Seer my blinding One and grants thereby Sunset. The active part of the OL Tablet This tablet also has a large inscription on its frame (See below). On the insides of the corners are found Yod's or little flames whereon are written: EA NU Above the main table is a sigil placed within two words: ARP (sig.) RMPD. Arp means conquering and Rmpd is taken by its essences. The sigil is a circle with a V angle; this angle is much broader than the angle of the Latin V - its about 120 degrees wide. The frame can also form squares that provide more names: The Names from the Main Table These are read from left to right and the reverse The Names from the Frame of the Table These are found by reading down the squares: 1st square/top line: ILAUIQIAAIDB - EONKNULSRLOA - NRAOZEIISALV - USTRONAHITAA VDVSNAMOLHTK - AAELOOANAFHI - SPTAFRNBNIIT - AIATNOAIAEEI TQPHAGIEQRNE - IOIITUENUOOD - KUELINOUASIO - IDNMMHDBGUBN 2nd square/right line: NADRIDMI SLEOEOAE IISTQRPO OMMUUDML VIINAADU IAEMGTAF ETNIIHKL NIALNIHA 3rd square/bottom line, divided into 5- and 7-letter names: The first 12 :ASLKL FEEHA LNPIF ESAML TOAAE HLNPF IITRI REASA MDRSP AAZOG NMSNE AIOID The next 12: IIATINJ NNNILON AAPQESO VGOAMOG OORPAAS VRSEPAA ISITAFA NSLONSP DUDNOAI AAOTPIL TTLODSA HIOPOOS 4th square/left line, divided into 3- and 5-letter names: OIS ERI OSN UIO TLN DIO OLA XAM AERLN MTOAA PISOL IDIML NILLD AAKIO HMULL UELII Using the whole table. The OS names Proceed diagonally upward from the center, but move horizontally across the spaces. At the top of the center section, you move up one small square (the squares on the frame are half the size of the center ones) and then continue diagonally through the top to the 12 letters outside. This gives the following names, from bottom to top: On Structure and Functions by Dean Hildebrandt The 24 seats mentioned in call 14 correspond to the two zodiacs combined. The names from the bottom of the frame go with these seats, the first 12 with the outer zodiac Pisces to Aries and the next 12 with the inner zodiac, Aries to Pisces. There are two sets of 12 seats mentioned in call 3. The second set corresponds to the outer zodiac. The names from the top line go with these seats, running Pisces-Aries. The first set of 12 seats are above these and are used to make an opening through the zodiac. The six living breath seats are above Virgo-Aries, the six sharp sickle seats are above Pisces-Libra, and they seem to form a stack running upward from the zodiac. The living breath seat names are the right set of diagonal names, running outward from the zodiac. The sharp sickle seat names are the left ones, also running outward from the zodiac. The names in the right section of the frame are used to connect from the seats in Call 3 to the ground. They can be connected with the CLA as follows, NADRIDMI-KIELTOMI , SLEOEOAE-NOTHARZI , IISTORPO-AKTAMRIV , OMMUUDML-HOBURZIL VIINAADU-ILATRMOL , IAEMGTAF-EDROZRTA , ETNIIHKL-KTTEBTKO , NIALNIHA-SOHLUAMC The names in the left section are the Sons of Fury (3-letter names) and Daughters of the Just (5-letter names). They follow the same 8-fold pattern as the names in the right section. The sons live in the 24 seats, whereas the daughters come down from the seats to the Earth's surface. The names from the main tablet are used to bind these two zodiacs together. The first twelve names (first four rows) run Pisces-Aries through the inner zodiac and their reverses the same through the outer zodiac. The next twelve are the same but running Aries-Pisces. The next three names and their reverses create a link between the two zodiacs, each running through Pisces to Aries and back, the forward names going in the inner zodiac and the reverses the outer. The next three are the same but bind the two zodiacs together. The next name connects the inner Pisces to the outer Virgo and its reverse the outer Pisces to the inner Virgo. The last five names are similar, running Aquarius-Leo, Capricorn-Cancer, Sagittarius-Gemini, Scorpio-Taurus, and Libra-Aries. These connecting names are also used to form an opening from the branches of the oak mentioned in Call 10 to the ground. In this case, the inner zodiac takes the place of the outer zodiac and the place where the trunk and roots meet takes the place of the inner zodiac. Summary: 4 rows Pisces-Aries, 4 rows Aries-Pisces, 1 row connecting, 1 row binding, 2 rows connecting opposite signs.